One Big Happy Dysfunctional Family
by everfaraway
Summary: Sequel to "Nowhere to Go & Nobody to Be" There's a family gathering at Tony's place in Cabo. Clint's home from hunting Hydra agents. Sam's a little unsure about if he should be here. And Tony is... Tony. T for booze, language, smoking, mentions of "sexy time" & general insanity. Slight spoilers for CA:WS. No slash, just brotherly moments. Jane & Pepper appear too
1. Welcome to Cabo

**_Welcome to Cabo_**

**_Author: So this rolled around in my head for a long time & changed alot from the original idea for it. Set  
in July 2014 (about two years after Avengers & three months after Winter Soldier). I figured everyone's  
fav heroes needed a vacation. I really kicked my ass into gear to right this after all the info coming from  
_****_Comic-Con & Guardians out in a few days. I own Nothing. Some possible tapping on the 4th wall._**

"Anybody know where Capsicle is?"

Clint rolled his eyes in Tony's direction and took a drink of his beer as Natasha smirked.

"Tony. Be nice." Pepper said, pulling her hair up into a bun.

"Awww come on Pep. He's not even here yet. And it's not like he cares anymore anyway." Tony whined.

"Steve called me about fifteen minutes ago right after your plane landed. They'll be here soon. And you have something..." Natasha told him, wiping at her own cheek.

"They? Oh right. He's bringing the Bird-Man." Tony laughed, wiping the oil streak on his cheek away.

**_"Remind me again why we hang around with him?"_** Clint muttered in Russian as he and Natasha headed inside.

**_"Because... when he's not working to annoy us, he's actually pretty decent."_**Natasha said as she hopped up to sit on the counter.

"Hey you two! No sexy time in my kitchen!" Tony shouted.

"Your kitchen?" Pepper quipped.

"Okay, okay. No sexy time in Pep's kitchen!" Tony called.

Natasha laughed as Clint buried his face in her neck.

"Fucking lunatic." the archer chuckled.

_**"He also flew you home after you spent four months in Afghanistan hunting Hydra agents. And was kind enough to give us a place to stay."**_Natasha reminded him in Russian, rubbing the back of his neck gently.

"True." he muttered in English, turning his eyes to a random spot on the wall.

"Stay with me." she told him.

"I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere." he assured her softly.

"FRIENDS! The Captain and his Falcon are arriving." Thor bellowed.

"So I'm your Hawk. And this Sam Wilson is Cap's Falcon. Apparently." Clint chuckled.

"Thor is Thor." Tasha reminded him, sliding off the counter to go greet the two new comers.

"So who all is here again?" Sam asked.

"Tasha and her guy Clint. Tony and his gal Pepper. I think Thor is here with his gal Jane. And Bruce Banner." Steve told him.

"Right." Sam muttered.

"You know someone could have just picked you two up!" Tony shouted, shutting the hood of Natasha's car.

"It was just a couple of miles." Steve told him.

"You mean you idiots jogged two miles to get out here?!" Tony asked.

Sam looked at Steve then up at Tony and asked, "You didn't?"

Tony held up his car keys and scoffed, "Fuck no. I drove."

"Welcome to Cabo boys." Tasha said, hugging both of them.

"Hey! Ya'll come inside and cool off. Pretty sure there's plenty of booze to go around, even with Thor and Tony drinking."

Sam looked around, confused as to where the soft, warm and slightly twangy accent was coming from.

"Porch!" the voice called.

Steve looked up at Clint and called, "How ya doing Clint?"

The archer smirked and raised his beer bottle to him before going back inside.

"Since when does Clint have an accent?" Steve asked Tasha.

"He hides it sometimes but... that's what he naturally sounds like." she told him.

"Doesn't say much does he?" Sam asked.

"He's only been home a few weeks. While we were in DC dealing with Hydra and Pierce, he was in Afghanistan hunting Hydra agents." Steve told Sam.

"Tony flew him back last month and has been letting us stay out here. It's helped." Tasha whispered.

Introductions were made and hugs exchanged all around. Most of them hadn't seen each other in months.

"You alright?" Steve asked Clint as Sam and Pepper started on dinner.

"A little rough still. But hiding out here since Stark flew me back has been... nice." Clint admitted.

"And what do you say to the billionare who flew you home and put you up?" Tony asked, sliding onto the counter between them.

"That after two years I hoped you'd get a little less annoying." Clint chuckled.

"What can I say? I aim to misbehave!" Tony shouted over the laughter filling the room.

"Hey! I get that referance! Mal from Firefly!" Steve laughed.

"Who showed him Firefly?" Banner yawned, coming into the kitchen.

"When did you get here?" Tony asked Bruce, then demanded of Clint, "When did he get here?!"

"About five this morning. He called me from the docks to pick him up. I just decided to let him sleep even though you guys were all showing up." Clint shrugged.

"Thank you for that by the way Clint." Bruce said, letting Thor hug him.

"No problem. And I told Steve about Firefly. Not sure when he watched it." Clint smirked.

"While you were gone. And the movie Serenity. Very, very amusing." Steve laughed.

"Joss Whedon is brillant." Tony said.

"Yes he is." Steve and Clint agreed.


	2. Some Night Are Worse Than Others

**Some Nights are Worse Than Others**

_**Author: kinda rolled around in my head for a while before finally going on paper.  
Lots of changes from the first draft. No slash, just some brotherhood. Tried to keep  
people in character. Had problems with Sam but oh well... I own nobody. R&R**_

_"You are mine... archer."_

Clint groaned, shivering despite the heat.

_"I know your fears."_

Natasha sat up, shaking her head to clear the fog of sleep. "Clint?" she whispered, touching his cheek gently.

Her archer was shivering & flinched away from her touch.

"Shit." she hissed.

_"I know your hopes... your dreams... and I will crush them. I will destroy all you hold dear." _

Natasha's eyes widened when Clint's hand locked around her wrist & his eyes snapped open. "Clint?" she whimpered.

"Get out of my head!" he shouted.

Her back hit the wall opposite the door hard enough to burn. "TONY! Steve! Sam! Thor! Banner!" she screamed, scrambling to get a locked door between her & Clint.

"Tony?" Pepper asked, pulling the blanket up to cover herself.

"Shhh." he whispered.

"Lady Romanoff!?" Thor shouted in the hall.

"Stark!?" Steve called.

"I heard! Give me a second!" he shouted, scrambling out of bed to find his jeans.

"What's going on?" Jane's voice asked.

"Was that Tasha?" Sam demanded.

"Clint's having nightmares again!" Tony shouted. Then to Pepper he said, "Pep get dressed. We might need to hand Tasha off to you & Jane so you two can calm her down while we take care of Clint."

"Yeah I'll be out in a second." she told him.

Tony pressed his ear to the door across from his & Pepper's room. "Clint? Tasha?" he called softly.

"Tony." Pepper hissed, cracking the door open to hand him his phone. Natasha's picture flashed across it.

"Tasha? You okay?" he whispered.

"My back hurts... he threw me across the room... I think it's Loki..." she sobbed.

"What color are his eyes?" Tony asked.

"Grey blue. But..." she whimpered.

Tony sighed & pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out how to calm the red head.

"Tony?" Pepper asked, now fully dressed & standing beside him.

"She's scared. And you've been taking lessons from her." he sighed.

Pepper winked & took the phone. "Natasha, sweetie, take a couple of deep breathes okay. Tony & the boys will calm Clint down. We've done this before remember. Everything will be okay soon & in the morning it'll be like it never happened." she said.

"We have?" Steve asked.

"Yeah... Clint's had a lot of nasty nightmares since I flew him home. Mostly it's been Afghanistan. But before that I let him & Tasha stay at the Tower just after the whole fiasco in New York. He had some really nasty nightmares then too. So this is kinda a thing for us: he has nightmares & between me, Pepper & Tasha... we find a way to wake him up & calm him down." Tony admitted.

"I remember the last time this happened... it was... heart breaking." Thor muttered.

"Yeah... that one was bad." Tony sighed, remembering how hard it had been to get Clint back to sleep after.

"Shall we?" Steve asked, breaking the silence before he cracked the door open.

"It's not locked?" Sam asked.

"No locked doors in this house... for nights like this." Tony told him.

A knife flew through the slightly open door & embedded itself in wall across the hall.

"We just fixed a hole there last week." Pepper complained.

"I know." Tony sighed as Steve shut the door.

"Clint?" Steve called tentatively, only to be answered by two more thumps in the door.

"That's three." Bruce sighed.

"How many knives does he have?" Sam asked.

"Just one. I think he found Natasha's. Four... five." the billionare admitted as two more knives embedded themselves in the door.

"How is she?" Jane asked Pepper.

"Still scared. She's keeping quiet so Clint doesn't hear her." Pepper whispered.

"I'll look at her back once we get her out of there." Bruce told her.

"Tasha sweetie? Bruce said he's gonna want to look at your back once we get you out of there okay?" Pepper told her then nodded to Bruce.

"Clint?" Steve tried again.

"I know your illusions Loki. And I know better than to believe them." Clint scoffed.

"Do we just bust in?" Sam whispered, glancing at Steve.

"We can easily subdue him." Thor agreed.

"Yeah just don't hurt him. He doesn't know what he's doing." Tony reminded them.

"On three?" Sam asked.

Steve, Thor & Tony nodded. "Three." Tony said as Steve threw open the door.

Clint spun, hurling his hunting knife at the four Loki's that had burst into the room.

... four Loki's?

He blinked in confusion as the Loki's faded & he found himself staring at Steve, Thor, Sam & Tony. "Oh shit..." he whispered.

"Clint?" Tony asked.

"It's... I'm me." the archer whispered, sitting on the bed.

"Sam... go get Natasha." Steve told him softly.

Tony sat down beside Clint & gently wrapped an arm around the archer. "Tasha said it was Loki?" Tony whispered.

Clint nodded slowly & buried his face in his hands. "I could have killed all of you." he breathed.

"You didn't & I don't think you actually would have. You reconized us when we can through the door." Tony told him.

"I saw four Loki's & it... confused me." Clint whispered.

"It's okay... we'll figure it all out... just like always." Tony sighed, giving the archer a squeeze.

"Natasha... It's Sam. Unlock the door?" Sam called through the bathroom door.

There was a soft whimper then he heard the tumblers move which told him the door was unlocked.

"Can I come in?" he whispered.

"Alone." came the shakey reply.

"I'm gonna go & make some coffee. I don't think anyone's going back to bed. Come on big guy." Steve said, motioning for Thor to follow him out. Tony would look after Clint & Sam would bring Natasha out when he made sure she was safe.

"Tasha?" Sam whispered, stepping into the bathroom.

"Down here." Tasha called from where she was curled between in the corner behind the door.

"Oh girl." the former solider sighed.

Tasha's hair was a mess & her mascara was streaked from tears. She was shaking & making soft whimpering sounds that made her sound more like a terrified girl & less like the fearless young woman Sam knew her to be.

"Is he...?" she began.

"He came around when we burst in. Tony's got him now. Did he hurt you?" he asked as he wrapped a towel around her.

"Just bruising around my wrist. My back hurts so I'm sure it's bruised too." she murmured.

"Let's get you out of here." Sam told her.

Natasha nodded & allowed him to gently pick her up. She was too shaky to walk on her own & glad for the assistance.

Tony looked up when Sam came out of the bathroom with Tasha in his arms. "Stay put." he told Clint softly, getting up.

"Hi." Tasha whispered as she slid an arm from around Sam's neck to reach for Tony, who gently took her hand.

"Jane & Pep are either in the hall or in the kitchen. They & Bruce are gonna take care of you while I look after Clint." he told her gently.

"Just like how we did things after New York. And after you brought him home again." Tasha whispered.

"Exactly." Tony agreed, kissing her hand gently before kissing her cheek.

"You need any help with him?" Sam asked, nodding to Clint who still had his face buried in his hands.

"No... I'm okay. Go get her taken care of." Tony whispered.


End file.
